


Double Vision

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane and Fai switch bodies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Fay and Fai are the same it was just a preference of us writing at the time and I'm too lazy to fix it and this is an old RP

The last world had left them as Mokona transported them to the next world. The moment they landed Fay noticed something was different. His body felt...heavier and there was a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked down at his hands and noticed they weren't his...they were Kurogane's.

 

"What the fuck did you do?!" Kurogane yelled as he was in Fai's body. It looked almost scary to see Fai's face contorted in anger. "Mokona didn't do it!" It protested as it leapt behind Syaoran for protection.

 

"Kuro-sama, don’t give me anger wrinkles!" Fay protested from Kurogane's body. Syaoran who was quick to observe things noticed a sign. Upon reading it he turned to his older companions."Um...Kurogane-san and Fay-san...apparently on this world...you switch places with your significant other."

 

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!" He shouted, angry at the situation. "And you shut the hell up when you're in my body!"

 

"I'm not making you look older than what you are!" Fay shouted back. "Well then, looks like we get to see how it's like being each other then. Lucky for Syaoran-kun that Sakura-chan is home in Clow Country."

 

Syaoran blushed, thinking he was rather lucky. Kurogane sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. "...Lets just find a place to stay."

 

 

They took off to find a place to stay. "Kuro-rin, how do you walk in these shoes?"

 

"It's not like they're heavy for you dumbass." He wasn't sulking dammit, he wasn't. He was just pissed to be like this. It was strange and creepy to see himself, to be in someone else's body.

 

"Well it's weird for me. I can't feel my magic coursing through my veins and my senses aren't as sensitive."

 

That made Kurogane realize just how useless they would be if they were suddenly under attack. He scowled as they made their way into what he assumed was a hotel of some kind. When a too cheerful man at the front desk greeted them, Kurogane sighed and looked away as Syaoran dealt with getting them rooms.

 

 

Once they were settled in Syaoran took off to try to learn more about this world."Maybe we should explain our bodies to each other Kuro-rin."

 

"You're the strange one. There's nothing wrong with my body." He argued as he sat cross legged on the floor. It was weird hearing him talk in Fai's voice and he hated that he was getting even remotely used to it.

 

"No not at all, you just have a metal arm." Fay had to admit hearing Kurogane's voice talk in such a manner, was strange.

 

"All you have to do is adjust to the weight, it isn't bad." He grumbled as he stared up.

 

"My magic would take some more getting used to I suppose. Hopefully we don't stay here long." Fay raised one of his hands (or was it Kurogane's hand?) to his mouth. He was started to act like Kurogane.

 

 

"Maybe there's something in this world that can fix us." He didn't want to think of the hijinxs Fai would get into while in his body and it made him shudder at the notion.

 

 

"Maybe, Kuro-rin, if we look when we get changed tonight does that count as looking at our partners body?"

 

"Pervert, don't you dare!" Kurogane growled as his hand itched to take hold of Ginryu and cut the other.

 

"But we are going to need to get undressed for bed!" 

 

"That doesn't mean you have to look." He countered, thinking Fai was being a pain. 

 

 

"Nothing I haven't seen before...."

 

"No, but its different now." Kurogane knew a headache was coming on with the way Fai was talking and he'd be damned if the man did who knew what with his body,

 

At this moment Syaoran came in."Er...Fay-san and Kurogane-san...?"

 

"What is it kid?" Mokona came bouncing in after Syaoran, going straight to Fai with a giggle. Kurogane frowned, thinking he would teach that pork bun to get shits and giggles out of his bad luck.

 

"I have an explanation of what happened to you two.” Fay looked curious, quite an odd look for Kurogane to have on his face."You see... this world is a world of magic and it believes strongly in fated relationships, infact if you use the red strong of fate to bond your relationship, punishment for splitting up is death. Apparently since the two of you are bonded by blood, it caused a reaction and made you switch bodies.”

 

That was slightly more believable he supposed. It was still a pain though. "Is there any way to reverse it?"

 

Syaoran turned bright red. "Well...umm yes...but...well...you...have...to..." Fay saw the poor boy struggling and butted in. "We have to sleep together Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran nodded and told Mokona to make its leave with him.

 

"Then we can wait until we leave this place." He argued, thinking they didn't need to scar the boy anymore than they already did.

 

Fay frowned. He wanted to see what it was like being Kurogane when they were having sex."But Kuro-rin....what if a fight comes up before we leave? What if we're stuck here for a month?"

 

Then we can teach each other how to fight." He wasn't about to talk about sex in front of the others.

 

 

Fay folded his arms. "I'm not worried about me...I can handle it, I don't think Kuro-sama can handle my magic." Syaoran shook his head he knew where this was going. "Mokona, why do you help me sort out our possessions, maybe we can find some to sell to buy food."

 

 

"Okay, Mokona thinks we can get lots out of Kuro-mommy's manga!" Mokona replied as it hopped on the boy's shoulder. "Don't you dare!" Kurogane pointed a threatening finger at the two as Mokona blew him a raspberry.

 

Fay clapped his hands together. "That's right! You are Kuro-mommy now!"

 

"That's it; I'm going to strangle you out of my body!" Kurogane leaped up as Syaoran and Mokona left in a hurry.

 

Fay tried to jump, but he wasn't used to bouncing around with Kurogane's weight. "Now, now Kuro-rin, don’t be hasty.”

 

"And why shouldn't I?" He asked, giving the other a feral smirk.

 

"Yikes Kuro-rin...don't make my face look like that!"

 

"Don't make mine look like that then!" He countered.

 

 

"Difference what I'm doing to your face makes you look better!"

 

"Shut the hell up, bastard!" Kurogane growled and his hand reflexively went to his side where Ginryu usually rested.

 

Fay in the meantime raised said sword. "Looking for this Kuro-puu?"

 

"Put that down before you cut my body!" He snapped as he cursed himself for not remembering.

 

"I know what I'm doing!” Fay stood in a battle stance like Kurogane usually did. "I bet I can handle your body better than you can handle mine!"

 

Kurogane folded his arms then and turned to give his back to the other. "Tch. You may be in my body, but that doesn't mean you know how to wield a sword." He stalked off towards their bedroom before he thrashed the idiot. 

 

"I'm used to adapting to different weapons!" Fay called after Kurogane."Besides, I bet a swords' easier to learn than magic!"

 

He knew Fai was only teasing, he wouldn't show that much disrespect to him or his sword no matter how much he joked otherwise. "Whatever idiot." He waved a hand in dismissal, thinking a bed sounded good right now.

 

Fay followed and closed their bedroom door. "You're going to need help to get out of my clothes." Fay smiled a devious smirk that looked perfect on Kurogane's face.

 

"It's not that hard, I've undressed you plenty of times before." He argued as he began working on the fastenings and ties of his shirt.

 

"Yeah with my help." Fay started to remove his clothes as well.

 

"What are you undressing for?" Kurogane asked as he felt himself blushing at the idea of Fai undressing him.

 

"Getting ready for bed Kuro-embarrassed."

 

He turned around, not wanting to watch Fai as he began taking off his shirt. Kurogane wasn’t sure why Fai preferred clothes that were so difficult and by the time he was standing in a pair of boxers he was wondering if he could burn the pile of clothes at his feet.

 

"Kurogane how do you wear this stuff." Fay too was in boxers.He walked over to Kurogane and traced his fingers over his back. "That's where I had my phoenix tattoo."

 

Kurogane nearly jumped before he turned around and scowled at Fai. He hated that he had to look up to do it now. "What clothes?"

 

"Your clothes are weird Kuro-sama."

 

"They're plain you mean?" He countered as he turned to face Fai. "Idiot."

 

Fay had to admit it was weird looking down at Kurogane instead of up. "Kuro-sama, we’re alone.”

 

"So?" He knew where Fai was going with this, but he couldn't have been more turned off at the idea of having sex with himself.

 

"You're me and I'm you, won’t it be fun?"

 

"No, it'd just be having sex with ourselves." He countered before making his way to the bed. Maybe this was some kind of nightmare and when he woke up he would be normal again.

 

Fay moved behind Kurogane and gently pushed him on the bed."Yes and no, you need to start thinking more like me."

 

"Like some pervert?" He asked after he hit the bed.

 

"If that's what you think of me, you’re in my body Kuro-mage."

 

"Just go to sleep." Kurogane grumbled as he buried his face into a pillow and took in the light floral scent of the pillow case.

 

"I can't." As Fay's head hit the pillow he realized that he didn't appreciate the sent as much as he normally would.

 

"Try." He sighed and turned his head to look at Fai.

 

Fay couldn't explain what happened next, it was must've been a memory of the body as Yuuko once said. He grabbed Kurogane and held him close.

 

"What are you doing?" Looking up at Fai, his own face he mentally corrected, he wondered just what the man was thinking.

 

"Well when we're normal you always hold me."

 

"Then shouldn’t I be the one holding you now?" He asked, thinking Fai was still just trying to get sex out of him.

 

"You keep forgetting Kuro-me, you’re me, and I'm you. So we have to act like it."

 

Kurogane still didn't like it, but he did agree to an extent. "Fine, come here then and I'll hold you." He pulled away and found it weird to be able to feel his own skin with someone else's hands.

 

"I usually cling, you hold." Fay laughed. "Your Kuro-kitty now too."

 

"I really hate you sometimes." Kurogane told him in a bland voice as he rolled onto his back.

 

"You don’t. Otherwise..." Fay touched his left shoulder; well it was really Kurogane's. It was Fay's fault that the other man had lost his arm.

 

""Oi, stop pouting." He frowned, thinking he should have known Fai was still a little sensitive when it came to some things. 

 

"Not pouting...now I know the pain you go through."

 

"Don't think about it, it'll go away." He leaned over to kiss Fai in reassurance. The other still worried over his arm and Kurogane didn't think that would stop anytime soon.

 

Fay's eyes widened as he felt the kiss begin. Sure him and Kurogane had been sleeping together on and off since Yama and had become established more or less in Nihon and solidified in Clow but to be in Kurogane's body and experiencing this was different. Never the less he kissed back.

 

Kurogane tried not to think of the difference. It was Fai he was kissing, he just happened to be in the wrong body.

 

Fay placed his hands on Kurogane's face and started to deepen the kiss.

 

He could work with this. It wasn't all that different, Fai still kissed the same and so did he.

 

Fay noticed it too. They had each other’s bodies, but they still had their minds. Although, the day Kurogane ran around hyuuing and calling Fay something other than idiot would be the day Fay fucked a girl. He flipped them so he was on top and finally broke the kiss.

 

Kurogane knew Fai was strong, but he also knew that he could overpower the blonde when it came to brute strength and as such there was no point in struggling. Besides he was too preoccupied with kissing to really care much for anything else.

 

Fay moved his lips to Kurogane's neck and left a light trail of kisses there. "I'm glad Kuro-sama isn't afraid anymore."

 

"Who's afraid?!" He snapped then as he glared up at Fai. 

 

Fay smirked. "Not me." He loved the fact that both of them had decided to sleep in their boxers tonight."Did Kuro-sama lock the door?"

 

"You were the last one in." Kurogane wasn't sure when he had agreed to have sex with Fai or even kiss the blonde while they were still in the wrong bodies, but he figured Fai would have carried on if he hadn't and there was no way he was going to let the other make him look like an idiot.

 

Fay groaned. His mind was clouded with sexual; fantasies. "Use your magic and lock it."

 

"...How the hell am I suppose to do that?" He frowned before he moved to get out of bed and do it himself.

 

Fay pinned him back down. "I'll show you, just focus on using it to lock the door."

 

Kurogane rolled his eyes before he looked over towards the door and thought about it locking. He felt stupid doing it, but there was no helping it when he was being pinned.

 

Fay picked up Kurogane's left hand and started to guide it to trace the symbols in the air to lock it. "There."

 

Kurogane didn't comment on it and instead lay back on the bed to look up at Fai, or rather his own face. 

 

Fay said nothing either. He just wanted them to get back to what they were doing before Kurogane lost interest. 

 

"Kid better be right about this switching us back." Was all Kurogane said before he pulled Fai down to kiss him again.

 

"Syaoran-kun usually is, but enough of that." Fay kissed Kurogane back sliding his hand down to rub the other.

 

Again, it was odd hearing Fai talking in his voice and being touched by hands that weren't Fai's but his own. He was used to it in a way, but on the other hand it was completely new.

 

Fay had to admit, it was weird touching his own skin with Kurogane's hands. Is this what Kurogane felt when he touched Fay tried to block it out of his head as he slid one hand underneath the other's underwear.

 

Kurogane grunted and blushed at the contact. It hadn't even crossed his mind of who even that part of him wasn't the same anymore. 

 

He gripped the other man's slowly growing arousal. He turned pink, in a way he was stroking his own cock.

Sighing, Kurogane moved to kiss Fai then. His hips gently rocked against the hand holding him and it didn't take long for him to get used to the feeling.

 

Fay knew if he kept this up, Kurogane wouldn't last much longer. He removed his hand and slid both their undergarments off.

 

Kurogane kicked off his boxers and looked to Fai. "How do you want to do this?"

 

"I want to top for a change."

 

"Fine." He rolled onto his back. They sometimes switched things up, but it was usually Kurogane who topped. Though thinking about it for more than a second made him realize he really didn't want to think about fucking himself. "Go get our bag then."

 

Fay blushed and got up to get their special bag. It had everything they might need in it. Lubricant, toys, condoms and other stuff. He pulled out the lubricant and put some on his fingers before slipping one inside of Kurogane.

 

"Warn me before you do that, bastard." Kurogane hissed as his body tensed up.

 

"You don't always warn me, especially when you're being Kuro-kinky." Fay smirked as he gently moved his finger in and out.

 

Kurogane glared up at the man, thinking once they were switched back, he'd teach the blonde a lesson. 

 

"Don't make that face Kuro-puu, it may freeze that way and I don't want that."

 

 

"Keep saying stuff like that and I'm going to die your hair green." He warned, though knowing Fai he would probably like that.

 

"I'd look sexy with green hair don’t you think?" Fay teased as he continued to prepare the other.

 

"Not at all." Kurogane's, or rather Fai's, face contorted in half pleasure as the other worked him loose. Eventually he could feel interest and excitement flowing through his blood and hardening his cock. "Damn tease."

 

Fay noticed Kurogane's or rather his own turning into a more pleasurable expression. Fay took that as a lead to add another finger and did so.

 

"Shit, hurry up dammit." Kurogane grumbled as he arched off the bed, his cheek rubbing against the cool fabric of a pillow before he closed his eyes and focused on Fai and what he was doing.

 

 

"Someone's being Kuro-impatient." Fay removed his fingers slowly so he didn't cause the other discomfort. He then grabbed the lubricant bottle, poured some into his hand and started pumping his hand on his erection. He wasn't sure if this counted as a hand job or not since it was Kurogane's body but Fay's mind.

 

"It's Kurogane, dammit, and stop saying those stupid names while in my body!" He snapped while he spread his, Fai's, legs wide for the other. It was embarrassing when it shouldn't have been to look up and see himself.

 

Fay knew his body could handle Kurogane's cock; he was just worried he'd explode from the tightness of his own body once he got inside. Taking a deep breath he teased the other's opening with the head of his erection before letting the head slowly slide in.

 

 "Fucker." Kurogane hissed as he reached up to hold onto the other. It was a wonder Fai could still hop and jump around like he did the day after they had had sex. 

 

Fay had to admit, this was tight but it felt amazing as he slowly eased in. He now knew what Kurogane felt when they had sex. He paused, waiting for the other to adjust, after all Kurogane was rarely bottom.

 

Kurogane blushed darkly, sure it felt generally the same when they were in their regular bodies, but the size difference between them was a stark change.

 

"Relax Kuro-sama." Fay grabbed the other's arousal and stroked softly.

 

"You should have prepared me longer." He argued, but had to admit Fai was doing a good job at relaxing him.

 

"I'm not as experienced as you are when it comes to all the work of being on top and told me to hurry up." Fay let his hand move up and down the Kurogane's erection. 

 

"You've done it enough and besides you know how we do it when we switch." He bit back as the pain began to subside.

 

"You've done it more." Fay could tell by Kurogane's face it was starting to feel good so he slowly started to increase his pace.

 

Kurogane grunted as he brought his legs up, his knees hitting the other's sides. "Fuck..." He tilted his head back against the pillow and concentrated.

 

At that moment things went black temporarily for both of them. Next thing Fay knew he was looking up at Kurogane and could feel his lover buried inside of him. Syaoran was right they had switched...although he didn't expect it to be in the middle of their love making."...Kuro-sama.”

 

Suddenly feeling his cock enveloped in a warm and wanton body, it took a few moments for Kurogane to respond. "We switched..." He smirked in satisfaction.

 

Fay moaned softly. "So we did...but you need to finish what I started."

 

"I plan to." Giving Fai a predatory smirk, he thought this would be a good time for some payback. He pulled Fai's legs up and over his shoulders, giving him better leverage. "Going to fuck you."

 

 

Fay smirked seems he wasn't the only in a somewhat kink mood. "Yeah? Do it... I'll show you how to take it but before you do.” He traced his fingers in the air to get a few things out of their bag. Namely a pair of padded handcuffs and a small vibrator. "I want to have super hot session...if Kuro-sama can handle it."

 

"Why do I need those things? I'm already inside you." Kurogane asked, but he was intrigued.

 

Fay smirked. "You know I like being handcuffs and the vibrators not for me unless you want to have me double penetrated...it's for you." 

 

Kurogane reluctantly pulled out then and grabbed the handcuffs. "Arms over your head, towards the headboard." He panted softly, wanting to just take the blonde and not have to play any games right now.

 

Fay did as he was told. He knew that this would restrict him from touching Kurogane but he didn't care. He knew the other male got aroused at the site of Fay being handcuffed.

 

Hooking the handcuffs around the metal bars of the bed, he shut them around the blonde's thin wrists to keep him in place. "Tell me what you want."

 

Fay looked up at his boyfriend. If he was double penetrated they could more or less get back into things quicker not to mention Kurogane would feel the vibrations on his own cock. If he put the vibrator inside of Kurogane it would take longer. Fay knew there was only one way to go. Locking his blue eyes on his lover's red ones he spoke words that dripped of lust. "Kuro-rin...double penetrate me." He didn't care if he had a hard time walking; they hadn't done this in a very, long time.

 

"You sure?" It would take more prep time, but thankfully the toy was fairly small and thin. 

 

Fay nodded. "Yes, I’m sure and make sure you turn it on too."

 

Kurogane leaned over him briefly and kissed Fai roughly, nipping at already kiss swollen lips before he pulled away. "Spread your legs."

 

 

Fay kissed back and spread his legs eagerly his cock twitching. He had no idea why he was feeling so horny or kinky but he was glad he had Kurogane with him.

 

Grabbing the bottle of lubricant he slathered a good amount onto the toy and on his arousal before he pushed the head of his erection against and finally into the blonde, sliding all the way in one movement. 

 

Fay moaned at full entry of Kurogane's hard on in him. Panting slightly he looked up at the other man again."All the way in on the first try huh Kuro-sama? That proves how stretched I am for you. Now turn on that toy and put it in me too," Despite being bottom most of the time, Fay had a very commanding nature at times when it came to sex. This was one of those times.

 

He didn't need to be told twice, but he took his time. Gently, he nudged the toy against Fai's already stretched opening and eventually slipped it inside the blonde.

 

Fay's eyes widened at the second intrusion and he had to bite his lip to stop from screaming. His whole body seemed to be vibrating along with the vibrator that was inside of him.

 

"Tch, it's not even on the highest setting." Kurogane remarked, though he had to admit it was an odd sort of good.

 

"I....knooow if it was...I would've came...." Fay arched his back up slightly as best as he could being handcuffed.

 

Kurogane lifted Fai's hips up with one arm hooked underneath him and began thrusting shallowly into the blonde, careful not to let the toy slip out of him.

 

Fay began to writhe. Despite not having his own neglected arousal touched he could feel himself building towards climax. His lips parted as his panting increased. "..Fuck." Fay wasn't one to swear, he usually left that up to Kurogane, but if he was lost enough he would.

 

Kurogane increased his pace, delving into the blonde's pliant body as vibrations sent sparks of pleasure coursing through his body.

 

"KURO-TAN!" Fay was starting to lose himself. The pleasure was beyond incredible and he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, yeah he was close.

 

Kurogane was staring down at him, eyes narrowed as he measured his thrusts, his own orgasm was looming as he was over stimulated from earlier and now.

 

Fay's blonde hair was sticking to his face, that’s how sweaty he had become. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Fay came, writhing and screaming throughout his orgasm.

 

With Fai's body clenching tight around his erection he couldn't help but come soon after.

 

Fay couldn't speak. That was one of the most intense love making sessions they had ever had, ever. He couldn't even move. He kept his blue eyes closed enjoying the post orgasm bliss.

 

Kurogane was breathing heavily as he slipped the toy out of Fai and turned it off. Groaning he tossed it to the floor to clean later before he pulled his own softening member free from the blonde.

 

Fay groaned at the lost of contact. "...That was...."Fay couldn't even describe how he felt at the moment. He whistled softly to unlock the handcuffs that were binding his hands.

 

"Yeah." Kurogane replied, feeling spent. He was glad though to be back in his own body again.

 

"Shall we sleep?" Fay stifled a yawn as he snuggled closer.

 

Kurogane didn't reply, instead he wrapped an arm around Fai, already slipping into sleep.

 

 

Next thing Fay knew sunrays hitting his face. He winced as he moved. He lightly kissed Kurogane's nose as a way of saying good morning.

 

Kurogane grimaced in his sleep before he relaxed once more.

 

"Is my Kuro-rin awake yet?"

 

"Dammit, go to sleep." Kurogane rolled over, his back to Fai as he tried to sleep.

 

"Its morning Kuro-chu...we need to get up."

 

"We don't have to." He argued. It wasn't like they had jobs.

 

"If we don't want to scar poor Syaoran-kun we do." Fay argued back.

 

"We're covered up." Kurogane turned back over and glared.

 

Fay grinned. "That's true." Fay kissed Kurogane briefly. He was happy he was back in his own body. It was interesting being inside of Kurogane's body but he liked things being back to normal, at least until their next adventure.

 


End file.
